Through the years
by Slytherinfangirl
Summary: This is Draco and Astoria s story , told from both s POV since their Hogwarts years
1. The man and the hat

**First of all, thank to my 1st reviewer, -SnowflakeBeautiful- you´re totally awesome. So remember, if you don´t review, I´ll love you with Momma Umbridge´s Love Hand , but if you review you win a ride on Rumbleroar´s back, Red Vines, or anything you want, now, on with the story**

**PS- Remember, I´ll thank if you correct any mistake or give any ideas, 3**

_Astoria POV_

We kept talking for a while about seriously clumsy stuff, like how awesome Madonna´s music was, and we made plans for tons of things to do in the dormitories,when we both totally freaked out, because suddenly the sunny day became cloudy, and a kind of coldness entered to the train.

We remained quiet, looking at each other to the eyes. The coldness just seemed to increase, and despite from how warm I always was, I could feel my bones starting to freeze, and my skin was ice-cold. We heard noises in another cabinet, where apparently someone had fainted. Suddenly, the sky became sunny again.

_Now, THAT was scary_- she said, holding my hand. I just nodded. All out of the bloom, two other girls joined us

_Can we sit with you_?- one of them asked. She was short, pale skin, gold-brownish hair, wide brown eyes and small lips.

_Sure_- I replied, moving to the other sit to make room for them. The other girl had brownish skin, long straight black hair and a big nose.

_I´m Azrit and she´s Barjal_- the pale girl said.

_This is our first year, and you look like first years too_- the brunnete said

_We are_-I said, trying to end the conversation

_So, I´m really really excited, I want to be sorted, hopefully Slytherin, try the delicious feasts and make tons of friends_- said the pale one, Azrit. For Merlin, she was really talkative.

_We came because we got REALLY scared with that_- said the brunette.

_I think we should all change, we´re about to arrive_- I said, after looking through the window.

Later, we were all changed, and we finally arrived after we heard a 20 minutes speech from Azrit about how _totally awesome_ unicorns were, she had to stop saying totally awesome that much, seriously.

After we got off the train, a gigantic thing that happened to have a name, Hagrid, walked us to some carriages that were pushed by nothing- I found that freaky- and then we crossed a lake in boats- that was my favorite part, I love water- when we finally entered Hogwarts. I will never forget that moment.

Everything was so beautiful, and the night sky ceiling was so real, it took my breath away, finally, the large fancy tables adorned with tons of not only delicious, but BEAUTIFUL food. I certainly counld´t wait to get sorted ,sit on a table and enjoy.

We were told to line up and wait until we were called. Names started being called out, and a HAT, I mean a HAT was sorting us.

_Gryffindor_-

_Hufflepuff_-

_Ravenclaw-_

_Slytherin-_

The hat kept yelling

_Barjal Indigo_-One of my friends was called.

_Tough one, loyal, and brave, but also ambitious, and she certainly says anything she thinks_…_Slytherin!-_The hat announced. If she got there, I should get too.

_Azrit Killowegt- _Professor McSomething announced.

_Hmmmm, maybe, Slytherin! - _The hat said, again. I was going to be SO pissed off if I didn´t get in Slytherin.

_Astoria Greengrass-_Finally!

_Slytherin!_- yelled the hat before it was even completely in my head. I smirked; I always got what I wanted.

I took the sit in front of Azrit and Barjal. Finally, my friend Mildred got sorted in Slytherin too. That was just perfect. She came and sat next to me. Suddenly some boys came and sat next to Azrit and Barjal, and immediately made friends with them.

_OK, I´m Lionel and he´s Israel- _One of the boys said. Lionel was skinny, and had a brownish skin like Barjal´s, he had straight black hair and average size. His friend Israel was a little bit taller, his skin was pale, black straight hair and black eyes, Big eyebrows.

_I´m Astoria Greengrass -_ I said, smiling at them. A lady like me could never lose a chance to introduce herself properly.

_I´m Mildred, call me Mills-_ my friend said. That was very unlady like from her. I mean, women are expected to always show a formal behavior unless men ask to be treated more friendly.

Before we began, the headmaster gave I speech I didn´t really listen, until he said something about someone running away from Azkaban and dementors all over the place,wich brought me to the conclusion that dementors had caused all the drama at the train.

The feast had already begun when I saw the blond guy, Maltoy,Maldoy, Malois I guess, laughing at some Gryffindor guy, he was doing exaggerated fainting expressions - _That´s Potter_- he said, getting his gang, including my sister, to explode in laughs.

So, he was laughing at Harry Potter (I mean Harry FREAKIN Potter) as if dementors were a thing you could just laugh about, what an idiot. I was pretty sure he didn´t have a remote idea of what a dementor was.

_So that Malois guy thinks he´s funny- _I whispered to Mildred, who just made a "whatever" expression.

_His name is Malfoy, and I found it pretty fun- _said Lionel, smirking.

_Well I didn´t, I got pretty scared-_ I replied, glaring him.

_That´s because you´re a girl, but imagine a boy screaming or whining around- _he answered. Well he was right, that was very girly after all.

_Dinner is over, time for the prefects to take their houses to their dormitories-_ the headmaster said. I smiled widely. Finally, I was going to see the Slytherin common room.

We all stood up and started following our prefect, when a blonde hair met me in my way.

_You didn´t seem to enjoy my joke_- he said, smiling. It was Malfoy.

_I just didn´t find it fun_- I said, trying to cut him off.

_Dracey, leave it_- I heard pug-Pansy say. He just walked her way.

_OMG_! _You know Draco Malfoy?_ - Lionel asked excited.

_Barely_-I replied

_He´s the SEEKER_!- He said, smiling from ear to ear.

_Quiddich?_-I said, raising an eyebrow.

_What? It´s typical, classical, and still awesome_!- He screamed

_It´s man cliché- _I said.

_And you´re a girl, that´s why you don´t find it fun –_ He replied.

_Maybe_- I said, walking towards Mildred, when the miracle finally happened.

-_Pure-blood _- said our prefect, and a door opened.

It was better that anything that I could have ever imagined, it had a beautiful leather sofa, a dark wood desktop with a chair, green murals with lots of portraits, and chandeliers falling from the roof, and still the illumination was almost all green, because of the lake above us, OMG we were UNDER A LAKE!

I was taking my time to admire every single corner and every single detail about the room.

-_Now, 1__st__ year girls, go to the corridors on your right and you´ll find your dormitories, Jade, take them_- he said, and a blonde girl made us a sign to follow.

We followed her trough the dungeons until we got to a big black door.

_Greengrass, and Thegerson, you go here, all your belongings are ready_- she said, opening the door. We couldn´t help smiling at each other, we were now roommates!

_This is great, it´s only the 2 of us_- I said, smiling

_I know, we can have total best friends privacy_- she said.

We found all our stuff ready, our Slytherin uniforms and our bags were there two. The beds were made of black wood, and they had green and silver carpets hanging from them, like veils.

_This __**has**__ to be the best room, it´s ours after all_- she said, opening her bag.

_It will, trust me_- I said, opening mine. I found a little box on top, with a note from my mom.

_Honey, _

_I knew you´d enter Slytherin, so enjoy it,_

_Love, mom_

I opened the box and found a beautiful ring inside, It was big, and had green and black threads crossing and a black jade stone in the center. I smiled, and kept it on the box, I was wearing it tomorrow.

I took out my pajamas, a pink silk dress, and tied my hair in a braid.

When I turned to her, Mildred was in her pajamas too.

_I´m tired, it´s been such a long day_- I said, cozying in my bed

_Me too, good night-_ she replied

_Night_- I said before falling asleep

**Love it? Hate it? Too long? Too slow? Poor descriptions? Do we need more Draco? We definitively need more Draco.**

**PS- Comments and reviews make Scarfy and Rumbleroar´s slumbering puppies happy **


	2. Singing about injuries

**Thanks for Reading, I really appreciate it( I really do), I hope you´re enjoying, forgive any dreadful mistake I make and let me know about it. Now, on with the story…**

_Astoria´s POV _

It had been a couple days since our arrival, and I was as happy as I could be. Mildred was the coolest roommate ever, because we liked the same things, we got along perfectly and we were both really good singers ( I was more a dancer) and we loved doing reprises in our room, we were the best roommates ever!

By now, I had already discovered my skills (Charms and transfigurations) and my biggest weakness (Potions, even if Professor Snape favored Slytherins, I sucked) but I was still a very good student. Today we were finally having our first flight lesson and I was really excited about it.

-_Hi, my name is Madame Hooch and I´ll be your teacher, now, I want all of you to follow all my instructions perfectly, otherwise, you´re out of my class, got it?_- she asked, and everyone nodded.

She had spiky grey hair which was cut short and had piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes; she wore a white button-down collared shirt and black necktie with the Hogwarts crest. I was sure she wasn´t the kind of teacher students feared, she was just trying to keep the situation under control.

-_Now, everybody, stand on the left side of your brooms with your right hand over it, and say UP in a firm demanding way, ready?...GO!_- She yelled, we all stood in positions and I started to hear ups all over the place.

- _Up_- I said firmly, and despite my nervousness, the broom came up to my hand. I smiled widely, waiting for instructions.

- _When I say, you´ll hover slightly, and CAREFULLY in the air… now!_- she ordered, and so we did .

- _Now, kick!_- she said and I could feel how I started rising in the air. This was amazing, honestly, I expected it to be way harder, and scarier, but it came out really well…ZAAAZ! I heard, and turned around to find my friend Mills knocked in the floor. Madame Hooch turned to her and immediately carried her in her arms. I descended and ran towards them.

- _Stay_- she said.

-_She´s my best friend_- I replied, with my cutest puppy face.

-_Fine then_- she said, turning to the others.

- _If I catch any of you doing anything…. I´ll expel you_- she yelled firmly, before walking with me to the Hospital.

-_Is it the same of every year?_ - Madame Pomfrey asked.

-_Kind of, it slightly changes every year_- she said, leaving Mildred in a bed.

- _Darling, help me since you´re here_- she said looking at me.

I ran towards the bed and helped Pomfrey turn my friend around to examine her.

-_It´s not all that bad, I´ll give her something when she wakes up. Her wrist is broken and her head will ache terribly, poor thing _- she said, apparently more to the air that to me, caressing Mildred´s hair.

- _Can I stay?_ – I asked, staring at her.

-_It seems like no one else will_- she said, and I turned around to realize Madame Hooch was gone. How irresponsible she was, a student was seriously injured and she walked away. Coward.

I sat on a chair and waited for a while, until I heard steps coming and someone screaming in a terrible pain.

I saw a gang of 3rd graders come in, and my sister was with them. I could vaguely recognize a couple. My sister came and walked towards me, she had a terrified look.

-_What happened? _- I asked.

- _It´s Draco, that horrendous thing attacked him for the simple fact of existing, that Hagrid is such an idiot for letting such a terrible monster near us_- she said, whining.

- _What monster?_ - I asked, really scared. I totally thought that gigantor capable of letting anything enter the school.

-_That horrible hippogriff, Buckbeack, it nearly kills Draco!_ - She said, leaning in my shoulder. I hugged her, and whipped her tears.

-_It´s going to be fine_- I said caressing her hair.

-_OMG! And you? What are you doing here? What happened? Are you OK? Do you want me to owl mom?_ - She asked like in a nervous attack or something.

-_I´m fine, I´m with my friend Mildred, who fell down in the flying lesson- _I said, rolling my eyes. Merlin, sisters could be extremely annoying.

Suddenly, Snape came in.

-_What the devil is going on in here?_ - He asked, and everyone turned to see him.

-_All 3__rd__ graders, out_- He said, pointing to the door.

_- Can I stay? I want to take care of my Dracey_- Pansy said in her sweetest voice. Hah, as if _her Dracey_ was going to thank her.

-_Only Parkinson, the rest, out_- he said again. My sister kissed me and ran away.

I saw her caress his hair with so much love, it touched me. She genuinely loved him.

_Tora, Tora, what happened?-_I finally heard Mils ask. She was staring at me confused.

_You fell of you broom at class, but don´t worry, you´ll be fine- _I said, smiling at her.

_My arm, it hurts- _She said,, trying to hold her tears. I hugged her, and caressed her hair (seriously we had to find another way to make people feel better this one was really a cliché).

_I could have lost mine and I´m not whining like a crybaby, oh wait, you ARE crybabies-_ I heard someone say across the room. How surprising, it was Maldoy? Malois? Well him, the usual jerk.

_Shut up-_ I replied, glaring at him.

_I shut up when I want to, not when you tell me to- _he said, girlfriend laughed.

_Go bother Potter and let us be, Malois-_ I said receiving a glare from Pugsy ( oh that was a good one, admit it) and a " cut it off" expression from Mildred.

_It´s Malfoy, M-A-L-F-O-Y- just in case you´re not clever enough to get it_- he said, visibly quite upset.

_Malfoy drink this , and you, Parkinson, go to your dormitory .Seriously Malfoy, only you are silly enough to upset an hippogriff, _- Madame Pomfrey said, and I exploded in laughter, Pugsy and Malfoy both glared at me.

She gave him a spoon of some skeleton potion; Pansy stood up and left, glaring at me the whole time. Then she came back stamping her feet in every step.

_Why can´t I stay if Greengrass is staying with a clearly less injured person?_- She yelled, staring furiously at M. Pomfrey. I found it surprising that she knew my last name.

_Because they´re first graders, is Malfoy a first grader that might cry if no one makes him company, miss Parkinson?_- Madame Pomfrey asked, challenging Pansy. Mils and I smiled widely, first at each other, then at the question and finally laughed .

_NO-_ she replied, upset.

_Then-_ M. Pomfrey said, pointing at the door. Pugsy (hahaha Pugsy…. I´m really good ) left just as upset, flogging the door. I laughed quietly as Mils and I stared at each other.

_What can I do to cheer you up?_- I asked. Mils knew that what I meant was: how do you want to piss our new toy off now?

_You could sing some Madonna for me-_ She said smirking in victory.

_Only if you sing along-_ I said, smiling from ear to ear.

_Fine_- she said, laughing- _you start_- She concluded. She started cracking with a hand and I began tapping my toes to the rhythm of " Like a Virgin"

_I made it through the wilderness_- I began, at the top of my lungs.

_Somewhow I made it trouuuuuugh_- she continued, Malfoy just glared us

_I didn´t know how lost I was _–I sang, starting to dance around

_Until I found you_-she continued

_I was beat , incomplete- _me ( louder)

_I´d been had, I´d been sad and blue – _she sang , faking a terrible voice that just made me want to laugh so hard, I couldn´t believe I was behaving like this.

_But you made me feel, yeah you mAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAde me feel , shinny and new_- me, loudly, twirling around the room

_Like a virgin!, touched for the very first time, like a vIIIIIIIrgin! When your heart beats, next to mine_- both of us, at the top of our lungs, both about to laugh so hard we could have left him deaf.

_For Merlin´s sake shut up, I would let you go on with your circus, but that is the WORST muggle music ever_- Malfoy said in a furious tone, glaring at us

_I shut up when I want to, not when you tell me to- _I said quoting him-_And Madonna is the greatest idol and inspiration there will ever be – _I concluded, and he rolled his eyes .

_Gonna give you all my love boy!_- Mils screamed, and Malfoy just shrunk in his bed.

_My fear is fading fast-_I continued, clapping at the beat and dancing around

_Silencio!_- Malfoy shouted, and suddenly we lost our voice .

_Seems like you shut up when I want you to, Greengrass and co -_ He said, smirking.

I glared at him and started looking for a way to communicate. I found a parchment in M. Pomfrey´s desk, next to a pen and ink.

_What a jerk_

I wrote, and I handed her the paper. She laughed and started writing

_Draco´s POV _

Now these stupid girls started writing to each other and gossiping. Couldn´t they just sit quietly? Seriously, where were they, in potions class?

And besides they couldn´t be just any freshman girls, they had to be Slytherins. And one of them had to be annoyingly pretty, quite a prospect for an icy queen B-tch that had no consideration for the attempt of murdered I had just been through.

Great, McGonagall had just decided to show up and check on us.

_Mrs. Greengrass, it´s dinnertime, and you might want to join the rest of your House in the Great Hall_- she said, smiling at her. She smiled back, wrote something on the paper and handed it to McGonagall.

_I would love to if I could actually speak to my partners- _She read out loud. The girl looked at me and made a "you´re pawned" face.

_Why is it that you are unable to speak? - _McGonagall asked . The little wretch took the paper again and McGonagall immediately turned to me, visibly upset.

_You don´t show respect to your own house, Mr. Malfoy? - _ She said, shaking her head.

_I am respectful to my House, but when you´re trying to recovery from an injury, I´m sure a reprise of "Like a Virgin" isn´t really helpful -_ I said triumphantly, there´s no way she could argue that.

_Finite Incantatum-_ She said, and the girls gasped, apparently recovering their voices.

_Well, everybody loves Madonna- _said Astoria, as if it was obvious to the world who Madoughnut was and her talent was unique.

_Well, I´ve never heard such name, or such song, and I agree with Mr. Malfoy, this is not the place for singing-_ She said, scolding the kids.

_Well, when your best friend is about to cry , she gets insulted and she asks you to singto make her feel better, it seems like anywhere is the place_- she replied, showing her best puppy face.

_That´s right, and since you´re in the choir, it seems like it couldn´t be that bad, Mr. Malfoy, so, why to silent them?- _She said, looking at me. It was unbelievable how a cute little girl could just put her puppy face and everyone would buy anything she said.

_Well, I did find it annoying-_ I said, rolling my eyes, couldn´t she just take 10 points and let go?

_Since you belong to the same house, I would find it unfair to take points from you, Mr. Malfoy, but your House´s Head, Professor Snape, shall decide your punishment- _She announced. Hah, idiot, as if Snape was going to give me a serious punishment, I was his favorite.

_And you, both of you, since you look way better Mrs. Thegerson, can go to the Great Hall- _she concluded, escorting the girls. They were both going to pay for this, anyway….

**Did you read my text?-Well you didn´t review me back- Please do it **


	3. D for Vendetta

**OK, hi everyone I hope you like it!**

_Draco´s POV_

Detention with Snape.I thought that because I am, well, me, and my dad is friends with Snape I could easily get away with this. But no, Snape happened to be serious about detention, and obviously due to my injured state I couldn´t just go out and pick some wildflowers and bugs for his potions, now I had to help him do some papers in his office. I mean, it´s not like wildflowers and bugs were actually fun, but they were better than this awkward silence and a ton of first year essays.

Oh wait, this was about to get good, little Greengrass and her epic failure of an essay. Even though her handwriting was kind of beautiful, lady elegant and flawless, when you started reading you just wanted to kill yourself. OK, I guess that everybody knows that mandragora is used to heal people, not to get them to sleep. And besides, she was adding a double dose of pepper, which would reduce the effect instead of enlarging it.

_Is she usually this bad?_- I asked, giving him the essay. He over read it, and handed it back.

_She tends to be worst_- he replied, grabbing another essay. I took hers again and kept reading. This was unbelievable, out of her 5 steps, 3 were wrong.

_And how do you grade this?_- I asked, staring at him

_I can´t tell a student the way I grade, Mr. Malfoy_- he answered, with a harsh look that told me to shut up.

_Then how do I grade it?_- I asked, looking back at him

_As you consider it fair_- he concluded, without even turning to me.

Suddenly, I realized the golden chance that I had in my hands. This was the perfect time for revenge. I mean, I think a Troll in potions would get her to behave better, and in the end, she actually deserved it. And it would be even more pleasant if I left a message on her essay. I smirked. This was my best idea in ages.

_Don´t thank me, thank the detention you got me into. _

_Consider it done, little virgin_

_Draco M-A-L-F-O-Y_

Yeah, that was one of my greatest ideas.

_ONE WEEK LATER _

_Astoria´s POV _

Today it was the day. I´d worked really hard during 2 weeks and finally Snape was handing the essays back. I was really, really nervous.

_Calm down, I´m sure you did well_- Mildred said, smiling at me. For her, it was easy to smile, she was kind of good in potions.

_Good afternoon, today as you all know I will hand in your essays, they are a determinant part of your grade , so, Mr. VanGrovov please deliver the essays while the rest of you open your books and answers to the questions I wrote on the board, and I´ll be right back_- he said, and then ran off. Probably to the Headmaster´s .Mils received her essay.

_-What? Poor? This was worth an acceptable, at least_- She said, starting to read her essay again. I could just wait for my dead sentence, and it was finally handed in.

I felt my eyes started to fill with tears. Troll. I had worked really hard for 2 weeks to hand in an Acceptable essay, and Troll was all I got. This shouldn´t surprise me, I sucked in potions after all.

In the end of the essay there was a note, so I read it.

_Don´t thank me, thank the detention you got me into. _

_Consider it done, little virgin_

_Draco M-A-L-F-O-Y_

-_What a jerk_- I said dropping the papers and starting to cry. Mildred grabbed them

-_You worked so hard, he just, you didn´t deserve it, you should talk to Snape_- she said, wiping my tears.

- _Snape_ _won´t do a thing, his detention was grading our essays, and he and Mr. Malfoy are friends_- I answered, sobbing.

-_Then you should talk to him, and tell him to sing or to brig mariachis*, but not to mess with your grades_- she insisted, but I knew there was nothing I could do, guys like him always win.

The day passed by but I couldn´t focus on anything. I could only imagine my parent´s reactions when they saw my troll. They would kill me, or kick me out of the family.

After lunch, I sat on the leather couch at the common room with a bunch of potions books. I had to find any mistake, correct it and hand it in again. Maybe Snape would give me a chance. I´m a Slytherin after all. I started my work with _The 20 Most Useful Potions_, and_ Mandragora in Potions,_ I took out _100 Most Common Ingredients and their uses_ when he showed up, a blonde jerk with his girlfriend and a band of fans.

All I could do was stare at him, FURIOUS. If glares killed, he would have died a long time ago. When his gang left, he was finally alone so I could put him in his place. I stood up, took my essay and walked towards him. I was going to do my best to hold my tears, and try to actually say something.

_Malfoy_- I managed to say, pointing at the footnote.

_Oh so it worked, you learnt my name_- he replied smiling.

Do _you find it funny? This is really unfair, you can´t mess with my grades for nothing, and specially my potions grade_- I said, still trying to hold my tears.

_You deserved that grade anyway, that was just a note_- he answered, looking right in my eyes. OK, now the tears just started coming out. I stood up with the dignity that I had left, and walked away.

_Draco´s POV _

_-You deserved that grade anyway, that was just a note_-I said, as cold as possibly. When I turned to her, her eyes were filled with tears. Shit, this was no way ending well. She looked so fragile and petite .She stood up and ran to the girls' dorms.

I tuned to the table. There were lots of potions book, with her own notes and some parts of the text were underlined. Oh My God. She was trying to correct her essay. Her grades were actually important for her. That´s why she cried! This was no game for her. I ran to the dorms, trying to find her.

-_Dracey you can´t be here let´s go to the common room_- said Pansy grabbing my arm before I noticed she appeared .

-_I just have to hand this to someone_- I replied showing her the books. She glared them and then me.

-_K_- she answered walking away. I saw Astoria´s dorm at the end of the corridor. I knocked and came in. Her face was red, and so were her eyes.

-_What do you want?-_ she asked, turning around.

_- I wanted to give you this_- I left the books on her desktop- _and say I´m sorry. I had no idea Potions Class was that important_- I managed to say. She didn´t answer, or turn around, so I walked away.

-_You are worst than I was told, I worked weeks on that, and you just ruin it, you could´ve sang, sent me a band, curse me, but you had no right to ruin something that important_- she said, almost beating my coldest tone.

- _And I already said I´m sorry_- I replied, god she looked defenseless like a puppy.

_- Tell that to my parents after they murder me_- she said, walking away, and then coming back.

_-This is my room, leave now_- she yelled furious, pointing at the door.

-_You´re worst that Granger_- I said, leaving.

-_At least she has a soul_- she said, closing the door. Then I felt like shit for the first time in my life. Granger was no way better than me, and less as a person. I was a pure-blood, and a gentleman. I had to fix this.

**If you enjoyed review, if you didn´t , review and explain why**

**XOXO**

**Fan girl**


	4. Because I care

**OK, this is having lots of Draco (3) so I hope to get his personality right….**

_Draco´s POV_

There she sat, tears in her eyes. Her was hair messy, her nose red. Despite all that, she looked really cute, defenseless, and tender. It was unbelievable that I wasn´t brave enough to walk towards her. Less to talk to her. Maybe I was a coward after all. I needed to know why she was crying, but I had no experience on comforting people. When Pansy cried, I´d ignore her, leave the room, or tell her to shut up. What was I supposed to say or do?

Maybe I should just walk away before she noticed I was here. No, I couldn´t. Why? I still don´t know, but I couldn't. I knocked the door, just so she could notice that I was around. She turned to me, her eyes were really red. She whipped her tears and stood up, leaving the room. I grabbed her arm to stop her before she left.

-_Let me go_- she said coldly, pulling my arm off hers.

-_Not until you tell me what´s wrong_- I answered, trying to get her to look me in the eyes, but she just turned around.

_-You´re wrong, and completely out of place_- she replied, trying to get off again.

-_Yes, you know, blame me, it always helps_- I said, smiling, still not letting go. She glared me trying to pull off, again. For me it made sense, anytime I was mad or had problems, blaming others made me feel better.

_-It´s actually your fault!-_ She yelled, seeing through me. Her sweet chocolate eyes had turned black of anger, sadness, and disappointment.

_-I could argue that if I actually knew your problem-_ I answered, letting go. She sat down, and I sat next to her. The Prefect´s bathroom wasn´t a nice place for conversations, but I could put up with that.

-_My parents are leaving me here for the Christmas Holiday, just because of my Troll! The Troll you got me! -_ She yelled furiously, punching my chest.

-_I didn´t get you anything, you earned it!_ - I yelled back, couldn´t she let go off the matter? She remained quiet, as she looked to the floor, making me feel slightly guilty.

_-I´m sorry anyway_. I said, trying to hold her hand before she moved it, probably because I was trying to hold it.

-_For you being such an asshole_-I added. When I apologized and tried to hold hands, she should accept and apologize too.

-_Enough! There´s no reason for me to actually stand you_- she said, standing up and walking to the door. I stood up quickly, following her. Apparently, I had a talent to always screw things up with her. It was her fault, if she didn´t make me that nervous….

-_There is a reason_-I said quickly, before she left the room. She turned around and whipped her tears, again. Her cheeks were burning, I could tell for their color.

-_Oh seriously, which?_ - She answered upset, crossing her arms. If she only had an idea of how cute, and not threatening, she looked doing that.

-_That I care_- I simply said, without reasoning it. Was I stupid? Yes I definitively was. You just don´t tell that to someone who hates you, no matter how much you do. They can always answer back something that hurts. She opened her brown eyes wide as plates, and I could see all her anger vanish, being replaced by calm. I immediately looked down, she probably saw me as such a dork…

-_Well you could try showing it every now and then_- she said, slightly smiling. This was epic; she was smiling, at me. What an adorable creature she was. But not adorable like a puppy, adorable like a ….I don´t know, differently.

- _Well, you could make it easier to show_- I answered, smiling back.

-_And I really am sorry, for everything_- I concluded, struggling with those words. They were new for me, and I had no idea how difficult they were to say.

_- Apology accepted_- she said, smiling widely now. I smiled back, I mean, it was impossible not to.

-_I´ll owl your parents and accept my guilt, if that makes you happier_- I said.

-_That would be nice_- she answered putting a lock of her straight brown hair behind her ear. I couldn´t help to wonder if it was as soft as it seemed. It quite probably was.

-_Friends then?_ - I asked stretching my hand, delighted when a soft hand squeezed it back.

- _And I´m sorry if our game bothered you_ - she said, apparently starting to trust me.

-_What game?-_I asked. Was all this a game for her?

-_The Madonna for a day thing_- she said smiling. I had forgotten all about that, how foolish I was. Getting mad because a girl was playing rock star? Maybe I just wasn´t in the mood back then, maybe I hadn´t noticed how charming she was.

-_Well, maybe if I actually knew who Madonna is it wouldn´t have bothered me that much_- I said, shrinking my shoulders.

-_OMG! You don´t know who Madonna is?-_She said, her eyes wide open. The girl was definitively crazy, nobody knew who that was, right?

_-I doubt anyone actually does_- I said, raising my eyebrows, provoking her. She frowned and opened her mouth in disapproval.

-_Like a_ _Virgin? Vogue? Like a prayer? La isla bonita? Open to your heart? What´s wrong with you?_- She started yelling like maniatic, putting her hands in the air. What was wrong with me? She was the one yelling nonsense!

_-What are you talking about? -_ I asked, frowning in laughter, this girl was the craziest one ever. She covered her mouth in surprise, like I´d offended her or something. She looked so cute doing that!

-_You´ve never heard Madonna in your life? No surprise you´re such a jerk then! -_ She said, smiling. What or who the hell was Madonna? And I wasn´t a jerk! At least I wasn´t with her…..anymore.

-_No_-I answered, waiting for her reaction.

-_That sucks for you_- she replied, patting my back, it tickled for a minute, and then it felt like sparks. What did she have, that made me feel like this? Even snogging Pansy, I´d never felt like this.

_- Anyway, you should, it´s obligatory if you ever want to talk to me ever again_- she said, with a serious face.

-_Are you for real? - _I asked, smiling. She smiled back and laughed. Laughed! 10 points for Draco!

_-What´s so funny?-_ I asked, connecting my eyes with hers, as she smiled widely, wrinkling her nose, did she have a gesture that didn´t look so…cute?(It´s like the 10th time I say, well think that word today, God damn it!)

-_You are_- she answered, and suddenly I felt happy. Like genuinely happy. Not a "not mad" happy, a real happy.

-_Well you´re pretty fun too_- I replied, smiling back at her brilliant smile. And I noticed the change in her face. Minutes ago, her face was red, furious, and sad. Not it was pink, smooth, relaxed, and happy, just, beautiful.

_- I have to go now_ – She said, ruining the moment, why and where did she have to go that was better than here? Oh right, we were at the Prefect´s bathroom, I´d forgotten that.

-_Bye_- was all I managed to say, before she left me there, shocked. I felt in a dream state, and those had been just like 10 minutes. Unforgettable 10 minutes. Well, unforgettable for me, meaningless for her, because except for some occasional hellos, we didn´t speak in the rest of the year. But still, I would stare at her. I would constantly wonder where she was if I didn´t find her in the common room. I would overhear anything Daphne said about her. Because in the end, I cared.

**It looks like someone´s in danger of falling in love with someone who isn´t Hermione Granger!I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Don´t forget to review!**


	5. Never have what I want

**I´m back to school ****, so it will probably take me longer to update. Anyway, since I love this couple, I´ll try my best..Now, on with the story…**

_Astoria´s POV_

The minute I saw them coming through that door, I knew it. Beauxbatons had it. From that moment on, walking along with them was my dream. They were the most elegant, beautiful and classy witches I´d ever seen. Their blue silky uniforms were a dream, and their graceful moves made them look like angels. One of them could be the vivid picture of the Veela. I sighted. How badly I wanted to be one of them, to have that sparkle and that charm. But no, I was just a stupid brunette who had nothing special. At least Daphne was blonde, but I was stuck in this olive skin, brown hair and eyes.

But the best part came after, the Durmstrang boys. They were all extremely handsome, and came in with a rough entrance, striking their canes against the floor noisily, producing sparkles. Their uniforms were grey and cold, like their moves. Then, he came in, tall, strong, and really, really handsome. Viktor Krum. I didn´t like Quidditch, but well, he was worth watching a game. Now I had 2 dreams, to be a Beauxbatons girl, and to marry a Durmstrang boy. I deserved no more, no less. Why did I have to study in Hogwarts?

I sighed again. This was really unfair. A blue uniform and a handsome guy, that was it. And I was never going to have any of those. I was too little to be noticed by any Durmstrang boy, and as long as Daphne existed, we were never going to Beauxbatons, despite from how perfect my French was.

_Why the long face? We´re in the middle of a celebration!-_ Mildred said, distracting me, as she pulled her messy curls away from her soup.

_Oh, nothing, I just realized I am never going to have any of the things I long for_- I replied, moving some of the chicken in my plate with a fork.

_What are you talking about? _- She continued, grabbing some vegetables.

_I want to be a Beauxbatons girl_- I whispered to her ear, and she laughed!

_What´s so funny?_- I yelled, frowning.

_Tori, you are prettier than any of those, plus, you´re British_- she said, smiling widely. She had really small teeth! I glared at her, like saying "bitch you don´t get a thing"

_Well tell me, what else would you like, besides from being a French girl?_ - She asked, slightly pushing me with her skinny arm.

_A Durmstrang boy_- I whispered again.

_Well I support you on that one_- she said laughing, and I laughed too. We both knew that was even more impossible.

Or maybe not, because now the Durmstrang boys had joined our table, making us smile.

Even Viktor Krum joined our table. And of course, Malfoy was right there, to lick his boots. Well, I couldn´t deny it, Malfoy definitively fitted in with the Durmstrang boys. He was a pure-blood, he had the coldness in his eyes, he had the strength, that victorious smirk, and he was very handsome. Wait, what? NO, NO, NO, NO. There was no way I could be thinking that Draco Malfoy was actually handsome. He was a jerk, and he was Pansy´s. I shook my head; pretty sure I had gone mad.

Thanks god, some laughter saved me from my own mind. It was Lionel, and he was becoming friends with a Durmstrang guy, because suddenly, all the boys were trying to get a Durmstrang boy to like them, men. I turned back to Mildred, no one like her to distract me.

_I´m done, what about you_?- She asked, pulling her plate away from her.

_I´m not really hungry_- I replied doing the same as we both stood up and walked to the corridor.

_Let me go somewhere_- Mildred said, running away, she was probably going to the bathroom.

On my way back, I felt a pair of eyes on my gaze. I turned around to find Draco´s silver sparkly eyes, staring right back.

_- Hey_ -he said, walking towards me.

- _Hey_- I replied, stopping to let him join me.

-_I just wanted to say that this summer, don´t ask how, but I ended up on a muggle cab, and I finally found out who Madonna is, are you going stop avoiding me now?- _he asked, standing up in front of me. He was smiling his brightest smile; his hair looked like fine silver threads that perfectly matched his deep eyes.

_-Do you seriously think I´m avoiding you?_ - I asked, opening my eyes widely. I wasn´t avoiding him!

-_Well last year you said I couldn´t talk to you if I didn´t know who Madonna was, I thought you were kidding, but, every time I tried to talk to you ,you´d avoid me so….-_ he answered, shrinking his shoulders.

-_When did I say that? And, are you for real? Do you think I was avoiding you all year, and just because of that?_ -I said, rolling my eyes. I was sure he was joking; otherwise, he was the stupidest boy on Earth. He frowned to my words.

-_Of course I´m for real! You know what? Never mind!_- he yelled as he ran away, clearly upset. What was his problem? He had mood issues!

-_What´s going on? Was that Malfoy?_ - Mildred asked as she foolishly ran to join me in the hallway.

-_Yes, but he´s crazy_- I replied, as she made a fun crazy face. I seriously needed some time with my tall friend, or I was going to end up crazy too!

_-Hey you!_ - I heard someone call us. It was Azrit, with her gold-brownish hair and her signature jumpy steps.

-_Hi!-_ Mildred and I replied at the same time.

-_You guys are creepy_! - Barjal yelled as she joined us, rolling her black eyes and pulling back her dark straight hair.

-_Why? -_ Mildred asked, frowning.

-_Forget it-_ Barjal replied rolling her eyes again.

-_Hey_- said Lionel suddenly joining us. Well, something good, Lionel brought a Durmstrang boy with him.

-_He´s Ivan_- he said, proudly introducing a boy. He was tall, with white skin and red cheeks, his eyes were hazel, his brown hair short.

-_God kvelt_- the boy said in a deep voice, smiling at all of us, as we all laughed, making him feel bad, poor thing!

-_Again, please?_ - I said, smiling, trying to get him to gain some confidence.

-_Good afternoon? _- he said in a weird accent, smiling back at me. His smile was bright, completely contrasting with his grey dark uniform.

-_I´m sorry, I find a little bit difficult to talk in English_- he said, blushing. Oh My God! He was so cute! I can´t believe minutes ago I was thinking that Malfoy was handsome, this was pure beauty!

-_Anyway, we should get going_- said Lionel as he pulled his friend away, getting Israel to follow them.

-_We should go to_- I said, dragging Mildred along.

-_Seems like one of your dreams is about to come true_- She whispered, smiling eagerly.

-_What are you talking about?_ - I asked, frowning.

-_Oh come on! That guy clearly liked you!-_ She replied, laughing, opening wide her chocolate eyes.

-_You´re crazy!-_ I yelled, as I messed even more her brown curls.

- _But he was quite handsome_- she said, raising her eyebrows, with victory on her eyes, she just loved being right, especially when I was wrong.

-_Well, he was…._ - I said, rolling my eyes. I had to admit it. That was by far the handsomest guy to ever talk to me or to anyone in our year. I smiled, if what she said was true, I was really lucky!

_Draco´s POV_

I always got nervous before talking to her, because she would always somehow end up making me look like an idiot, or hating me. And this year´s encounters hadn´t quite been the exception. I must admit that I was really disappointed after that talk in the hallway, because it reassured to me that she actually didn´t give a damn about me, probably she just remembered my name because I failed her .That was why I hated talking to her, it would never end up well. However, I loved how the last times it had ended on her laughing. Maybe she actually liked me, and she was just too shy. Well, I was about to give her the magnificent chance to overcome her shyness.

I had the rose in my hand, and she was sitting on the other corner, her brown eyes bewitched in a book, as a slight smile rested on her pink lips, her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, just like a chocolate waterfall, she was so appealing, if you consider the fact that she had the most delightful honey skin. I breathed deep, ready to walk towards her. I t was just a simple damn question, and the worst that could happen, was her to simply say "No", or "Somebody else already asked me, sorry". It´s not like she was going to humiliate me, or make fun of me for the rest of my life. I breathed again; no way a filthy little girl was going to make me nervous. The problem was that she wasn´t filthy at all, on the contrary.

Shit, I´d stood here thinking stupidities too long, now a Durmstrang boy was approaching her. He was like my age or so, white skin, hazel eyes, short hair, the Durmstrang prototype. I bet that he was here for the same reason I was, the perfect date, and no one was more perfect than her. Of course she was going to say no. She should know he wasn´t worth her.

_-Hallo_- he said, in his weird language. I rolled my eyes, he couldn´t be more pathetic.

-_Hallo Ivan!-_ she replied eagerly. The fuck this shit, they knew each other?

_- Har du det bra?-_ he asked, smiling widely. His teeth were too big, and his lips were too thick.

-_God takk?-_ She asked shyly, struggling with the words. He smiled widely at her, making her laugh quietly. What was funny about that? Nothing, probably the fact that he was just so P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C he couldn´t communicate in a proper English, and she found it funny.

-_Very well!-_ he replied foolishly in his stupid accent, she gave him a wide smile, one of her cutest I must add, and I could just squeeze my fist angrily. If he didn´t walk away in 5 seconds, I was to Avada Kedavra him!

-_You´re getting quite good at English too_- she said, moving to make room for…. him …to….seat? She actually liked such an idiot? No doubt now, this girl was just, crazy.

_- Y-Yo-You know, about the Yule Ball, I- I´m really excited about it, and I´d be pleased if you, if you, let me escort you, wou, wou, would you like that?-_ He asked nervous, stuttering, and with accent, what a douche bag. I rolled my eyes, she HAD to say no….

-_Of course, I´d be honored_!- She replied eagerly, smiling widely, breaking my heart. I just wanted to kill the bastard that was holding MY girl´s hand right now. I wanted to kick stuff!

I walked outside the library before I saw them get any closer. I kicked a wall furiously. I was such an idiot. If I´d just had the balls to walk towards her 5 minutes ago, she´d be MY date to the ball. But no, I was a fucking coward. I stared at the stupid rose in my left hand, he didn´t need a flower to get her. But I did, because I attended Hogwarts, and he attended Durmstrang, slight difference that screwed my life. Screw those bitches..

-_Dracey!-_ yelled Pansy, completely distracting me.

-_Why the long face, my king?- _ She said seductively, as she moved my chin so we could be eye to eye.

-_Nothing, just bitches ruining my life_- I said, as I rolled my eyes. She loved treating me like royalty, and we often played with it. I couldn´t deny I liked it, I mean; she was the only girl I was going to get, that was clear to me now.

-_And that flower?-_ She said, as she grabbed my hand attempting to get the flower.

_- I….I got it for you-_ I managed to say, as I handed it in. She´d probably kill my Astoria if she found out whom that flower was for, but I understood her. I knew that feeling, and it sucked.

-_Oh Dracey!-_ She said, as she got in a kissing distance.

- _Wanna go with me to ball_? - I said, surprised with how easily the words came out. I didn´t even reason them, it was just, like, as if it was scripted or something.

She exceeded the kissing distance, actually kissing me, but this time, I could barely kiss her back. I felt nothing about her, well, nothing romantic. Because yeah, she was cool and that, but not the kind of girl I´d like. I could only like Astoria, and they were really different, Astoria was pretty, Pansy was pugsy, Astoria was smiling, Pansy was mocking. Astoria was delicate and untouchable, and Pansy was just, well, making out with me as I thought about someone else. But I couldn´t blame her, she was just in love.

I was in love too, the problem, it wasn´t her I was in love with. As she smiled at me, for the first time I felt compassionate about her. She thought I loved her, and the worst, I didn´t do a thing to get her to stop believing such thing. I was escorting her, only because the girl I wanted already had a date, and she didn´t have a clue about that, not like I wanted her to. She had been my company, my friend, and my fan all this years. I owed her this ball, at least.

Why was love so complicated? Why couldn´t I just love Pansy, and be happy? Why did I have to ..um.. love, a girl who didn´t give a damn about me, when I had a girl that would die for me?

That was the problem with Slytherins, we analyzed things a lot. I wanted to stop thinking, so I grabbed Pansy´s waste and kissed her…..

**Love it? Hate it? U mad? Is it because Draco is snogging Pansy? Well, you now know his reason too…..he actually has a heart, and it´s broken! Please review! **

**PS-Tempting Vixen, I hope you enjoyed the phrase LOL**


	6. Giving a chance

**Hey y´all! (Sorry, too much Team Starkid during vacation, and now I miss it) I hope you enjoy and please review!**

_Astoria´s POV_

I hated when Mildred wasn´t around because I always got so damn bored. And if you consider that Azrit and Barjal were completely busy trying to get a date, I was pretty bored by myself, reading a magazine on the common room.

How cool! There was an article about Soul for real, and I loved those!

_Every little thing I do, you´re on my mind_- I started singing, moving my feet. That definitively was their best song.

_Thank you, how caring_! - a voice added from across the room. I glanced to find Malfoy, with his usual mocking smirk and dashing grey eyes.

_Ha ha ha-_ I sarcastically replied, wrinkling my nose, as he laughed opening a book. I threw myself to the couch, super bored, throwing away this magazine that had nothing interesting.

_Ahrghh!-_ I yelled, rolling on the couch.

_Now, what´s up with you?_ - He asked, smiling widely, quite entertained with my actions.

_I´m bored_- I replied, shrinking my shoulders.

_Good for you_- he answered, returning to his book, as I glared him.

I wripped off a page on the magazine and started playing with it, throwing it to the air and then getting it back(What? There was nothing better to do) when I felt a paper hit me in the face, as the blonde quietly laughed. I made him a face and threw him my paper, as he frowned when it hit him. Then I got one back, this time perfectly hearing his pure laughter for the first time in my life. Everything changed about him when he laughed, he showed the dimples on his cheeks, making him look completely different from the gloom Draco he usually was. His usually cold eyes, turned warm and sparkly, his hair would move out of place, and his mocking smile would become sincere and bright.

I quickly wrinkled another page and threw it back to him, laughing. He immediately threw it back, with shinning eyes, and before any of us realized it, the common room was a battlefield with around 100 papers on the floor, and high laughter all over the place.

_Peace, peace!_ - He yelled, raising his arms, right after my biggest ball hit him.

_Fine, admit your loss then_- I replied laughing, as he denied with his head. Finally, Azrit entered the room, staring right at me, as she made a sign that asked me to join her.

_I´m not picking up a thing_- I added laughing, as I walked away with Azrit.

_Me neither!_ - I slightly heard him reply.

I entered Azrit´s room, still laughing. When he wasn´t being a jerk, he could actually be quite fun.

_Enjoying yourself?-_ She asked, upset, glaring me, her pale face was now red and her blonde- brownish hair was all messy.

_I was….why the attitude?-_ I replied, rolling my eyes.

_Because I just found out about your Ball invitation_- she answered coldly, crossing her arms.

_I´m so sorry I forgot to tell you_! – I said, covering my mouth. Well, she shouldn´t take it personal, I told no one but Mildred, why the yelling?

_You should be-_ she replied, quite upset.

_I´m sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I told no one but Mildred, it´s not personal_- I added, rolling my eyes. If I´d known she was so sensitive I would´ve told her first.

_It´s not about the invite, it´s about who invited you_- she replied, sobbing. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

_What? Why? _- I asked, even though I could see her answer coming.

_Because I like Ivan, OK, said! - _she whispered the first part, yelling the second. AKML( Avada kedavra my life)

_Why didn´t you tell me anything_? - I asked, opening my eyes wide. That would´ve made it all way easier, stupid bitch!

_Because that wouldn´t made any difference! _- She yelled, quite upset.

_I´m not going to understand a thing unless you tell me_- I calmly stated. God, she could be insufferable sometimes.

_I like him, and I thought he liked me back, but today, he was all super excited because he´s going with you, how surprising!_ - She answered, sobbing louder. Poor thing…that surely felt awful

_But if I knew, I could´ve said no-_ I said, patting her back, trying to make her feel better.

_Now it´s too late, besides, why to choose me over you? You are this freaking perfect bitch, with her perfect teeth and hair, and her stupid puppy eyes-_ she offensively replied, pushing me.

_Don´t take it on me now_! - I yelled back. I understood, but I was taking no offenses.

_And who should I take it on then?_ - she asked, just getting angrier and angrier.

_I don´t know, but not me! _- I replied, angrily too. This was the last thing I needed, a cat fight.

_Then on who? On your parents, for making you such an insufferable bimbo? -_ she coldly asked, deeply offending me . I felt how tears were starting to fill my eyes, but I holded them back. No damn way she was making me cry.

_I´m not a bimbo. I read, and I know stuff! _- I yelled. If there was a tag I hated, was bimbo.

_You read muggle books, that doesn´t count_! - She yelled back. At least I read, unlike her!

_That makes me more original than you´ll ever be in your life!_ - I concluded, running away from her. I didn´t want to take that discussion any further, because I knew after a while I was going to regret everything I said, and so would she. It was better to cut it off at once.

I hated fight, I hated screams, but most of all, I hated the tears on the corner in my eyes, proof that I cared more than I liked to admit. I hated this sudden feeling of loneliness and sadness. I hated this pain in the chest, this feeling that I was worth nothing, of feeling completely lost, no dreams, aspirations, nothing. This feeling that it was all my fault, despite the fact that it wasn´t just my fault, I had only a thin piece of guilt, but felt it´s weight all in my shoulders. The feeling that I should just give up on it so she could get what she wanted, but I also kept thinking that there was no real reason to do it. This guilt I felt for thinking that if I had it, it was for something, and that I should keep it. This sudden depression that I was trying to cover with happy thoughts, but that wouldn´t go away. This feeling like, like I was a piece of shit. Not even a complete shit, just a piece.

Tears started coming out, those undesired little drops. I could feel them go all the way down my red cheeks, coldly hitting my warm chest. I breathed deeply, trying to regain control and failing. Before I noticed, I was already sobbing, sitting in the middle of an empty hallway. And minutes ago, I was having such a nice time, enjoying my life. But that idiota had to come and spoil it with all her complains about things I could do nothing to solve now. And besides, these Beauxbatons girls that had just passed by, showing me the awesomeness of their grace and their moves, making me feel even more awful. I had never felt so funked before in my life, ugly, stupid, and selfish. Maybe that was actually me, nothing but the worst person on Earth, no grace, no beauty, all evil and mean. I felt like a Pansy, but even worst, if possible. I felt all lost, like nobody cared about me, and I had no plans for my future. I didn´t even have plans for dinner. I was just, such an idiot, a little sobbing, coward, UGLY, idiot.

_Hey, are you OK? -_ I heard a gentle voice call me.

_How do I look like being? -_ I replied, without even turning to the person.

_Awful to be honest_- he replied. Thanks to that tone he was fond of, I recognized him.

_Pat out Malfoy_- I stated, as I whipped my tears.

_No-_ he shortly replied, sitting next to me.

_I´m not in the mood_- I said, trying to ignore him.

_That´s obvious_- he replied, rolling his eyes.

_Just, leave me alone, please_- I begged, standing up.

_At least let me take you to your dorm_- he said, gently smiling a smile I´d never seen before, a compassionate one.

_Fine-_ I said, letting him join me. As we walked along, I realized he wasn´t what he seemed. He could be much more, and way better, but the world never gave him a chance. The world never gave anyone a chance…

_Draco´s POV _

I was sick of Pansy, and I needed some time for myself, so I decided to go to the Northern Courtyard, which was always peaceful and quiet. I walked fast, it would only take Pansy a couple of minutes to return and find out that I was gone, and I didn´t want to deal with her another second.

After a couple minutes, I finally got to the Courtyard, but I wasn´t by myself, I saw a brown head that clapped to an inexistent beat.

_Now, why would I ever, stop doing this?_

_With others making records that just don't hit__  
><em>_I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay__  
><em>_It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"__  
><em>_And the rest can go and play _

_CAN´T TOUCH THIS!_- She yelled, kind of singing, waving her hands like crazy. I immediately recognized her voice.

_Hey crazy! -_ I saluted, receiving no answer.

_Hey!_ - I yelled, so she turned and waved at me. I walked towards her, as she made room for me to sit.

_It´s odd to find you by yourself you know_- I added, as she ate some muggle thing. Once again I received no answer from her.

_Hey!-_ I said, waving my hand in front of her face, to catcher attention, she removed some type of cabled plastic earflaps from her ears, and tuned to me.

_Hi_- she said, putting them right back. I pulled one so she would listen to me.

_What?_ - She asked, upset, removing the other one and putting them on top of a really curious box with buttons.

_What is this anyway? -_ I asked, taking it.

It_´s a walkman, you don´t know them? -_ She asked taking it back, quite upset.

_No_- I added frowning. She was quite a weirdo.

_Are you really that unaware of anything in the muggle world? -_ She asked, quite intrigued.

_Why would I be aware of anything?_ - I asked, frowning. I was no way interested in anything muggle, but she apparently loved all that.

_For fun, that´s the only reason why anyone would do anything_- she stated, smiling brightly.

_Well, that´s true_- I replied, smiling back.

_I bet you haven´t even tried this_- she said, showing me a small bag with some gums that had teddy shapes, and came in many colors.

_What are those?_ - I asked, staring at them.

_Gummy bears! God_! - She said, doing a dramatic facepalm.

_And they´re muggle candy, I assume_- I said, taking the bag and examining it.

_Mr. Weasley sent them to me_- she answered, taking a red one and eating it.

_And you know the man_? - I asked, frowning. Men like that should have it legally forbidden to talk to people like Astoria.

_We met at the Ministry, when my dad took me to visit his department, quite interesting I must add-_ she said, smiling, as she ate a green one.

I found repulsive the picture of Astoria fascinated with his talk, staring at the trashy bunch of muggle things Mr. Weasley surely had. Once more, those awful types of people shoudn´t even talk to people like the Greengrass family, especially to Astoria.

-_Eat one, they won´t kill you_- she added laughing. I stared at the candy, well, she was eating them, and she was just fine. I took a yellow one and ate it, it wasn´t all that bad, the texture was gummy and the flavor completely artificial, but nice. Once I swallowed it, she burst out in laughter.

- _Ladies and gentleman, the experiment was a success, he´s alive! He ate a muggle candy, and he´s alive!_- She started yelling like crazy, clapping and laughing, sometimes I´d forget she was just 12 after all.

- _Are you laughing at me? -_ I asked, frowning.

_- Please, I´d be unable to do that_- she sarcastically said, making an angelical face.

- _Very funny Greengrass, first you talk me into eating that and then you laugh at me_- I stated, throwing myself to the fresh grass.

_- I´ll stop laughing as soon as it stops being funny-_ she said, smiling widely.

_- I´m serious, does your family approve that you talk to the Weasleys?_ - I asked, spitting the last word. She had to be kidding about that.

- _Well, my dad has no problem with that, my mom thinks that Mr. Weasley´s job is really interesting, and my sister, well, she used to think that Percy Weasley was super dreamy, so I guess not_- she simply answered, shrinking her shoulders. That was epic; I was going to tease Daphne forever with that, even though I didn´t like it at all, because quite probably the Weasleys had already spoken terrible things about us with the Greengrass family.

_- Anyway, exactly, what does that do? _- I asked, pointing at her box, trying to change topic.

- _Play music, it´s pretty awesome, right?_ - She proudly said, taking the box in her hands. I saw the awesomeness nowhere in that box.

- _It´s a muggle thing, it can´t be that good_- I added.

- _Why do you hate muggle things that much? _- She asked, quite seriously. I had actually never really thought about that, that was what I was taught to think, nothing else. I shrunk my shoulders, as she opened the box, revealing a shinny thing with a whole in the middle.

- _That´s a CD_ – she said, giving it to me. It was nothing really special, all it did was shine.

- _And it´s cool because, it shines?_ - I asked frowning, as she did a faceplam again.

- _What am I supposed to do with you? You know nothing!-_ She yelled, rolling her eyes.

_- When you put this in the player, the music sounds, easy like that_- she said, taking the CD back.

- _Then it´s not such a big deal_- I stated, pissing her off.

_- You´re so ignorant! -_ She said upset, pulling her soft hair back.

_- Show me then_- I said, curious about her stuff. She gave me one earphone ( after telling me their name), and she placed the CD in the box.

_-Now what?_ - I asked, staring at her every move.

-_It´s up to you to pick a song-_ she said, as she gave me a small list.

- _Physical? -_ I said, doubting.

-_Great choice!-_ She replied eagerly, and pressed the 7th number, making a really weird song begin.

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like__  
><em>_Making good conversation__  
><em>_I gotta handle you just right__  
><em>_You know what I mean__  
><em>_I took you to an intimate restaurant__  
><em>_Then to a suggestive movie__  
><em>_There's nothing left to talk about__  
><em>_Unless it's horizontally___

_Let's get physical, physical__  
><em>_I wanna get physical__  
><em>_Let's get into physical__  
><em>_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk__  
><em>_Let me hear your body talk_

It wasn´t that bad, the tune was pretty cool, and more when she was tapping her toes in the perfect beat, enjoying it, and if she liked it, I´d try my best to enjoy it too.

Then I heard that she started to sing along, with a voice that was way better than the original at least for me.

_Like it? -_ she asked smiling, when the song ended.

_It was fine-_ I replied, shrinking my shoulders, it really wasn´t that exceptional.

_Well, I pick next_- she said, taking the list.

_Bohemian rhapsody! -_ she eagerly said, choosing number 3.

_Is this the real life?__  
><em>_Is this just fantasy?__  
><em>_Caught in a landslide,__  
><em>_No escape from reality__  
><em>_Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,__  
><em>_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,__  
><em>_Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little__  
><em>_low,__  
><em>_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to__  
><em>_me, to__  
><em>_me_

I really liked that song, it was crazy, and somehow I felt identified with it. I smiled at the girl who did funny moves and crazy faces with each line, quite probably imitating the band.

_Your turn_- she ordered after the song ended.

Songbirds- I stated, after reading the list once more.

-_Well done again_! - she said smiling and clapping, then she pressed the 5th button.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,__  
><em>_For you, the sun will be shining,__  
><em>_And I feel that when I'm with you,__  
><em>_It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing,__  
><em>_Like they know the score,__  
><em>_And I love you, I love you, I love you,__  
><em>_Like never before.___

_You'll smile,and you make me feel good inside,__  
><em>_It's a feeling,and it's so hard to hide,___

_And I wish you all the love in the world,__  
><em>_But most of all, I wish it from myself_

That was the best song. As I stared at her, as she peacefully ate her gummy bears and smiled at the sky, enjoying her music, I felt about her every word the song said. Her pink cheeks, chocolate eyes, soft dark hair, honey skin, everything about her was perfect. But the dream state ended along with the song, because she sat back down in a rush.

_I have to go now_ – she said, as I handed in my earphone.

_Wait, why_? - I asked, surprised, it was all ending too fast.

_I_ _have to meet someone, and I´m late_- she said as she quickly stood up and cleaned her robe from all the dirt in the grass.

_Fine_- I said, as I stood up too.

_You don´t have to come, really- _she said, walking away.

_I want to_- I stated, joining her.

We both walked back into the castle, and she headed towards the library. I waited for a few seconds, and followed her silently, without her noticing. God I felt like such a pathetic stalker.

_Hi, sorry I´m late, have you been waiting too long_? - She asked to a douche bag I could easily recognize, it was her lame Ball date.

_No, it´s fine, where were you anyway?-_ he asked in his stupid accent as she sat in front of him.

_I was with my walkman and lost track of time_- she replied, shrinking her shoulders innocently. God, she was so cute. Then I realized the treasure that I had in my hands, her precious gummy bears, and the brightest idea crossed my mind.

_Here you are! You left this behind, cool music by the way_- I "innocently" said, smiling triumphantly, as the guy´s face immediately turned red, as she just stared blankly.

_Thanks-_ she replied coldly, taking them, so I just turned around and returned to my hiding place.

_So you were with him_- he added angrily, as I smiled.

_Problem? -_ She asked, raising her eyebrows threateningly.

_You know I hate that kind of people Tori_- he said, making his best puppy face, as she just rolled her eyes.

_I know that, and that´s why I like you, but honestly, if you want me to stop talking to arrogant, judgmental, sarcastic, pretentious, and mocking people then I can talk to no one in my house, don´t you think?_- she said smiling, as if stating the obvious. I felt so disappointed that she thought that way about me.

_Well, he just happens to be the extreme of all those, and you know it_- he continued in his ridiculous accent, how dare him judge me, he didn´t even attend this school!

_I know it, but I still kind of like him, so let go, get it?-_ she said, making me feel proud, at least she stood up for me, as I smiled widely. I finally left, happy because at least she no longer disliked me, she actually "kind of" liked me, and I felt that as an epic win.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**

**I 3 u ! **

**PS- The one who gets one out of the 2 Starship references, gets a virtual waffle, and if anyone gets the 2, a virtual cake :)**


	7. Why so Fancy, Pansy?

**Hi! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please check out "Who are they?". It has a profile for many of the characters. Thanks to the supermegafoxyawesomehot XOXOrosegurlXOXO for keeping up! ;)**

_Astoria ´s POV_

As I looked through the window I saw nothing good. The day was pretty cloudy, besides from cold, and I just hated that kind of weather. I grabbed my robe as Mildred passed by my side in a rush. How much I hated this situation, since the Durmstrang boys were staying with the Slytherins, all my friends didn´t want to go out, not even to the common room, if they didn´t look their best. And of course, I just had to sit and wait for them to look gorgeous enough to go out and have some fun.

_I´m bored to dead, would you mind to hurry_? - I asked to Mildred, quite annoyed, as she tried to find her mascara ( Accio mascara- finally!).

_I´m going_- she said, as she carefully brushed her eyelashes with the muggle product. I generally liked muggle things, but I still thought we were too young to wear that, and that it didn´t look a little bit well on her, but she wouldn´t listen.

_You´re begging me to leave without you_- I stated, as I wore my robe.

_Don´t you dare, just wait one more minute_- she said, brushing once more her messy curls, making them even messier, as I sat back on the bed.

_I´ve already waited 20_! - I said, rolling on the bed, I hated waiting.

_If you´ve already waited 20, you can wait 5 more_- she petulantly added, looking for a bun.

_You said one_! - I replied upset.

_Time is relative_- she replied, analyzing her reflection. I stood up and opened the door, waiting for a reaction.

_Astoria Greengrass why are you so impatient?_ - She asked, now upset, as she stared at her reflection once more.

_Arghh!_ - I yelled, flogging the door, finally leaving.

There was a general excitement in the common room, as everyone stared at a very confident (and handsome, I must add) Viktor Krum leaving the room eagerly with his egg in hand. I sat on a couch as I looked in my bag for the book I was currently reading "_Prince Caspian: return to Narnia_". I must add I found muggle fantasy literature way more creative than ours, because we already knew what creatures and spells were all about, but they didn´t. As soon as I opened it, I got lost in the adventures on its pages.

_Why by yourself little Greengrass_? - I heard a petulant voice ask. I rolled my eyes, I didn´t want to deal with anyone, not when Lucy finally found Aslan. I glanced to find a pug face, smiling widely, with some evil.

_Hi Parkinson, great to see you too, no, I don´t know where Daphne is_- I answered, turning back to my book.

_I´m not looking for your sister, but I liked the attitude_- she added, sitting next to me, as I begged to Merlin that she would just go away.

_What the hell is this?_ - She asked frowning, stealing my book.

_Give it back_- I stated, frowning too, as she laughed.

_You read muggle shit? Not quite what I expected_- she said, raising her eyebrows.

_At least I read_- I sarcastically added, as she turned to glare me.

_I came in peace_- she said, throwing the book to my lap, as I immediately took it.

_Fine then_- I replied, opening it.

_Listen, Greengrass_- she stated, closing it, as I turned back to her.

_I´m listening_- I replied, rolling my eyes.

_I seriously came in peace, because deeply, I like you_- she said, smiling probably her best fake smile. I smiled back, pretending I cared.

_Seriously, what do you want? _- I asked, kind of annoyed by all this.

_What makes you think there´s plan intended_? - She asked, raising her eyebrows as she smiled.

_You´re the fine example of a Slytherin, that´s why_- I simply answered, trying to avoid eye contact.

_Oh darling, you´re quite a fine example too_- she said, caressing my hair. She was seriously freaking me out.

_Pansy, the one time we talked before in the life, you yelled at me, remember? In the nursery, because I was laughing at the blondie_- I stated, sick of her.

_Oh I remember, but the thing is, I like your sister, so I am giving you a chance, seriously_- she said smiling, as she offered her hand. I doubted for a second, wondering what could be worst. I concluded that keeping it peaceful wouldn´t harm a soul, so I accepted it.

_So, what is this book about, anyway? _- She said, analyzing my book. Finally, something I was actually interested to talk about!

Pansy turned out not to be the gigantic idiot I somehow expected her to be, and she asked to borrow all my Narnia books, which made me really happy. Once more, I was wrong about people. After a while of talking nonsense, it was dinner time, and Pansy asked me to join her on the table, so I accepted. We walked to the Great Hall, and sat next to Daphne and Millicent. I felt so weird around them.

_Tori, it´s so nice that you´re joining us!-_ Daphne said sarcastically, grabbing a slice of bread.

_Anyway, what brought you here_? – she asked, meaning "nice to see you now get out of my face".

_I did_ – Pansy answered, leaving no room for questions.

We ate silently as we saw the Durmstrang boys do the same, supervised by every single date-less girl´s eyes.

_They´re so pathetic_- Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the sight of the girls.

_You say so because you already have a date, I´d love to see you otherwise_- Daphne replied, as she ate her chicken.

_I´d never denigrate myself that much_- Pansy stated, in a mad tone. I concluded that it was better to walk away.

_Done?_ - Daphne asked, as I glared her. She was just in a dog mood today.

_Yes, done_- I replied, walking away.

_Daphne, manners to your sister_- Pansy added smiling triumphantly, as she joined me. I could just feel Daphne´s anger from across the room.

_You deserve a better treatment_- Pansy said laughing, as she placed her arms around my shoulders, being epically nice.

_Thanks-_ I replied, quite amazed with all this sudden niceness.

_Welcome, I´ve heard that you´re going to go the the Yule ball with like, you know, a Durmstaang hottie, is that true?- _she asked in her best impersonation on an American girl. God she was lame.

_Yes it´s true_- I replied, rolling my eyes. I finally found her plan intended: gossip.

_That´s awesome, but, check this out, I´m going with Draco Malfoy_! - she eagerly yelled like a 5 year old, clapping.

_That´s awesome, you guys are a really nice couple_- I replied, smiling. They were together since I met them, her news surprised no one.

_I know, right? Buy ya and Vandergöitch, that´s bomb_! - She said, smiling eagerly.

_Mhmn-_ I replied, as I walked back to my dorm.

_Hey, Lil´ Greengratz_!- she yelled, I rolled my eyes.

_What?- I_ asked, making it obvious that I was sick of her.

_Spare time tomorrow_?- she asked, smiling.

_Yes-_ I answered

_Wanna meet?_- she asked joyfully, bitting her lower lip, leaving no room for denial. I nodded.

_Time n place_ – she stated. Was she obsessed with Americans, jersey shore or something like that?

_Trophies room, 12_- I concluded, walking away, after realizing I´d just gotten myself into spending my spare time with an awkwardly nice Pansy Parkinson. I sighed; tomorrow was going to be a long day…

_Draco´s POV_

This was no way trustable. I knew her; I knew there was a plan intended in all of this. Since that day she caught me staring, she´d been acting quite weird, and now she was trying to befriend with Astoria. I analyzed her, as she wrote her letter. She had that revengeful sparkle in her eyes, and she smiled to herself. I just knew it, and I saw the worst coming.. She continued with her writing, quite impatient, and glanced the clock at least 5 times.

_Dracey, there´s something I´d love to show you…. -_ she seductively said as she stood up. She was really unpredictable, not trustable not trustable…

_Now?_- I asked, pretending I was too busy working, when I was just drawing a giant piano fall in a hippogriff in which Potter rode.

_Yes, now –_ she replied, upset, as she offered her hand to help me stand up.

We exited the library and walked for a few minutes, (Pansy with excited jumpy steps, as I barely dragged my feet behind her), trough corridors, some stairs, and more corridors (seriously what did she want?) until we finally got to an extremely familiar room. The sight of it immediately brought me back to my 2nd year.

_Why are we here?_ - I asked, frowning. One of my biggest losses had been there.

_Because, Dracey, I know you´re really upset about Potter being a champion, and everyone applauding it, even though he broke the rules. And I thought that maybe, here, surrounded by all of this, you´d feel better, because I´m sure this room will have your name everywhere by our 7__th__ year_- well done Pansy, applauses for an excellent made up speech. She smiled brightly as she pulled back my hair, standing too close to me.

_Thanks Pantz_ – I replied, smiling back at her, without truly feeling it.

Before I could do anything, Pansy was already all over me, kissing me. I kissed her back, grabbing her tiny waist as she surrounded me with her arms (because honestly, you can´t do anything better with Pansy).

_Hi I´ve got just 20 minutes so…OMG! I´m sorry! Really sorry! -_ and that´s how you epically interrupt an entertained couple. I was about to murder the person, but when I turned and found her chocolate eyes and her olive skin; I stood, shocked and speechless.

And it hit me like lightning. I finally understood why we were here, and why Pansy hadn´t stopped staring at the clock. She´d planned all this, so I could never have a chance with Astoria.

_Never mind, he was just leaving, right Dracey_? - Pansy said, smiling the brightest smiled she´d smiled in her fucking life. I turned to her, furious, triumph dazzled in her eyes.

_Sure, but we´ll have a word before_- I replied, with all the colors climbing to my head ( that´s an expression we use in Mx when someone is really upset: Se me subieron los colores al rostro, so forgive me if it doesn´t make sense), squeezing her hand and pulling her along me.

_What?_ - She asked, annoyed, but her face drastically changed to a panicked expression as soon as my eyes met hers.

_Seriously? That´s what you brought me here, and told me all that for? To prove someone you have a boyfriend? Well, you waste your time. Because we´re nothing. You are not my girlfriend, clear? _- I yelled, furious, as her face changed from panicked, to frightened, to offended, to sad.

_How dare you treat me that!_ - She yelled furious, flipping out, as she ran away.

I sat on the floor, furious; Pansy had outdone herself this time. I thought she was going to make her a really evil prank, humiliate her, make her cry. But amazingly, she did something so simple and so brilliant. I was the objective, not Astoria. Of course! Why would Astoria be the blank, if she doesn´t give a damn about me? I´d underestimated Pansy´s eye. And now, of course, Astoria wasn´t going to be stupid enough to accept me if now for her I had a "Pansy Parkinson´s Property" sign on my face. And for sure no one wanted to mess with Pansy. I kicked the wall, in a rage, hating Pansy. AKML. It was all too damn complicated for a 14 year old…..

_Malfoy what did you do to her? -_ Astoria yelled as she frowned in denial, before running after Pansy. Great, now Pansy´s plan was complete. Not only I belonged to her, but I was a jerk too. I regretted showing Pansy all my clever tricks, because sometimes the student, can beat the teacher….

**What did you guys think about it? I hope you enjoyed! Why is Pansy being so nice? Will Pansy continue with her fancying, or will she give up? Is this just the start of the Parkinson -Mine Master Plan? Is it over? What do you guys think? Review!**


	8. Trap Trap Trapped

**Hey y´all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks to my dearest Michelle for her idea, it was totally awesome! This chapter includes a little drabble trolololol 3. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing (:, oh! And I just realized I owe XOXOrosegurlXOXO huge thanks for the beautiful dedicatory, LUV YA! You guys should totally check her story out**

_Astoria´s POV_

I loved being at the study hour, especially when I was with Mildred, she was really funny. I was submerged in my Narnia book when she began tapping my elbow, until I raised my head and say Draco furiously entering the room.

_Told you!_ - she whispered, as she hid behind her book. Then Draco finally approached us

_Leave me your seat , now, move!–_ he ordered, as Mildred stood up, while I begged her with my eyes to stay.

_What were you saying about my father?_ He asked, furious, his eyes dazzling in anger as he sat next to me.

OK, I admit it. I´d heard Mr. Weasley say some terrible things about the Malfoy family, and when Ivan asked me about them, I naturally spoke. There was no reason why I should lie. Besides, it was nothing new, everyone knew about the relation between Lucius Malfoy and the one who must not be named.

_I said nothing but what everybody knows!_ - I sated angrily, he was no one to treat me that way.

_What everybody knows? Who the hell is everybody!-_ He asked furiously.

_Everybody!_ - I replied, starting to freak out with his behavior.

_That´s not an answer! I bet you just made that stuff up!_ - He yelled, punching the table.

_Why would I make something like that up, huh? -_ I asked just as upset. Who did he think he was?

_I don´t know! Because you´re a freaking pervert!_ - He answered, with face all red in anger.

_I am no pervert! And you have no right to insult me like that!_ - I yelled back, as my face got red too.

We were both furiously staring at each other, his face was red, and he clenched his teeth while mumbling things like "stupid" and "nonsense" when McGonagall showed up in front of us.

_Perhaps the two of you would prefer to study over making this noise, right?_ - She asked, with her eyes as harsh as always.

_I would prefer going to Mars over hearing whatever you have to say_- Draco insolently said, at first I thought that to me, but then I realized he was looking at McGonagall in the eyes.

_Fine Mr. Malfoy, then you can go straight to the Headmaster´s_- she stated, with calm I thought impossible. Malfoy just arghhed and then glared me.

_Have it your way, jerk!_ - I said to him, as I turned back to my reading.

_Feel free to join him, Miss Greengrass_- she said, as widened her arm, asking me to leave.

I opened my eyes widely as I stood up and left the library, in a rage. I couldn´t believe I just got kicked out because of him! Pansy was right, he was quite problematic, and she was stupid for loving someone like him. As soon as I found myself in the hallways, where he was, I walked towards him.

_This is all your fault-_ I stated, putting up my head as I glared him.

_My fault? I´m not the one who´s saying bullyshit about others to my Durmstrang boyfriend! Besides, calling me a jerk wasn´t helpful either_ - he coldly replied.

_Ivan is not my boyfriend! And you ARE a jerk Malfoy_! - I yelled, punching him. He smiled in mockery to my words, as if I´d said something funny.

_Well, I don´t know about you, but I´m NOT going to Dumbledore´s-_ he said, as he walked away, still smiling.

_You can´t avoid going to Dumbledore´s, you heard McGonagall!_ - I yelled as I ran towards him. No way was he going to get points taken from Slytherin.

_I can do whatever I want, besides, Dumbledore´s too busy taking care of Potter´s champion ass, and I don´t think Snape would care, so I´m off_- he added, as he turned to the next hallway.

_Now you listen to me! We are going to go to Dumbledore´s, and stay out of trouble!_ - I furiously yelled as I chased him through the hall way.

_No! You listen to me! I don´t want detention, and I don't want detention for you either, I had enough in my first year, so stop arguing, for Salazar´s sake!_ - He yelled back, opening his eyes widely, as he waved his hands desperately.

I was about to in fact argue back, when we heard some steps coming through the hallway, and before I had any time to react, Draco pulled my arm and ran through the hallway until we entered the first door we found.

_What are you doing?_ - I whispered, as I pulled him away. We were in the Prefect´s bathroom.

_Avoiding detention, and shut up if you want the same!_ - He whispered back, as he sat in the floor. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to stay here until next class? I found unbelievable the calm he showed in all of this, what if we got caught?

_Malfoy, let´s get out before anyone finds us!_ - I angrily stated, when once more, steps approached the bathroom. We both stared at each other, my eyes were yelling, now what, brilliant?

_Too late_- he whispered, as he once more dragged me inside a cabinet and locked the door faster than you can say "Tarantallegra".

We both heard the door being opened, someone walking in, a wash basin being opened, and then the idiot reached the door and started peeking, I tapped his shoulder and made a "are you crazy?" sign, which he replied with a "shhh" sign. I rolled my eyes, trying to pull him back, but instead his left foot fell in the toilet, and I made enormous efforts not to burst out laughing, as he glared me, his face red once more. Finally the watery sound quieted, and the door was closed.

_You idiot! Why did you do that?-_ He yelled furiously, as he stared at his foot.

_I´m sorry! I just…you were going to...I´m sorry!-_ I could barely reply, because my laughter was unstoppable.

_You better be!_ - He stated, as the red in his face turned white again.

_What do you suggest we do now, genius?_ - I asked, crossing my arms. This could happen again of we didn´t go away fast. He turned blankly to me, as I tapped my toes. He suddenly got paler, and he passed from calmed to serious to frightened in like, 5 seconds.

_I suggest, that both of you accompany me to my office, Miss Greengrass_- I heard Snape´s unmistakable voice behind me, as I epically facepalmed and glared Malfoy, who just stood there like an idiot.

Finally Snape invited us to follow him, as I glared Malfoy like I´d never glared anyone before, I hated him so much right now, I´d never had detention before in my life! He just stared at Snape´s footsteps, completely unable to raise his head and face me. The way to the dungeons had never seemed that long, and I just kept wondering what was going to happen next, were they going to owl my parents or something! This was HIS fault!

Finally, we made it to Snape´s office, where he asked us both to sit down.

_I heard you are not very fond of working with blast-ended skrewts, right Mr. Malfoy? _- He asked in his signature tone of voice, as Malfoy jus grew paler.

_Of course I´m not! Those things are disgusting! Way below my dignity!_- He immediately replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust, as I had no clue of what those were, but I pictured that since Malfoy hated them, his detention was going to be about them, and mine, about well, potions.

_Well, you and Miss Greengrass will be in charge of them this afternoon, thank Professor McGonagall for this, now, get out of my office_- he stated, kicking us out, as I opened my eyes widely in surprise. Perfect! I was just not having detention, but I was having it with Draco Malfoy. Pansy was going to flip out.

As we walked out the office, I noticed that he just opened his mouth trying to say something, but failed, his blonde hair was now all messy, his cheeks super red, and his left foot all wet. Then I reminded myself that he´d earned it, for being such an idiot. An idiot who besides, had dragged me into this!

_You have no idea of how much I hate you right now!_- I yelled at him, before I ran away, as he just stood there with a face that had all the emotions, anger, surprise, disappointment, and a slight smile struggling to come out, why in the name of Merlin was he smiling?

_Draco´s POV_

_Pansy, I have to go_- I said, as I pushed her away.

_Can´t you just skip that stupid detention?_ - She asked, pulling my hair back.

_No_- I answered, of course I could! But I just didn´t want to, I mean, how many detentions with Astoria was I ever going to have?

Pansy just rolled her eyes and let go off me. I left the common room as she annoyingly waved good bye with her hand. I walked as fast as I could, because Astoria was for sure going to be upset if I got there late. Where was she anyway? She was supposed to be making her way there too, because she obviously wasn´t bad-ass enough to skip that detention.

Before I noticed, I was a few steps from Hagrid´s cabin, 10 minutes earlier than established. I sat in a rock, and patiently waited for her to appear. For a few minutes, I thought she was actually going to skip detention, but then I saw the reason of her delay.

She wore her robe, boots and a coat, since winter was approaching. Her brown hair, except for a small lock that was gathered by a silver clasp, undulated with the cold wind. Along her walked that annoying Durmstrang boy, who wore his ridiculous uniform and apparently scolded her, probably for the detention matter. Both stopped and he offered her his scarf, which she impatiently accepted before saying good bye with a kiss on the cheek. She finally ran towards me as he walked away.

_Not your boyfriend, huh?_ - I sated quite upset. She couldn´t just come and scrub it in my face! She just glared me as she tangled the scarf around her neck.

_You are not going to talk to me?_ - I asked, as I raised my eyebrows and stole the scarf. She immediately tried to take it back, but I just tangled it in her neck again, laughing.

_I don´t find this funny, at all!_ - She yelled, really upset.

_Greengrass, this is going to be an all evening event, and I´m trying to play it nice_- I replied, raising my arms in surrender. She just glared me and sat down as she started to play with the threads that hung from the bottom of the scarf. I couldn´t help but to find her completely cute when she was upset, the way she frowned and wrinkled her nose was unique.

Finally that thing showed up with a wide box, he was apparently more than happy to have me in detention again.

_What you´ll be doing with the skrewts is the following, you are going to release them, and watch them for a while. Then you must feed them, and put them back in the box. Don´t worry Astoria, Mr. Malfoy´s got plenty of experience with these_- he said, smiling at Astoria, who just stared at him in disgust. Geez I just loved that expression!

_Fine, I have to go, good luck!-_ he said, before he made his way to the Beauxbatons carriage.

I walked towards the box, and opened it to find those things twice as big as I´d left them the last time I saw them, as she walked towards the box and peeked, screaming.

_Pretty gross, right?_ - I asked, smirking.

_Well, you can handle them_- she replied, as she victoriously smiled, and closed the box.

_By that you mean….._ - I said, raising my eyebrows, as she laughed.

_That you are doing all the work, while I polish my nails_- she answered, as she sat back down and started playing with the threads once more.

_What? Have you gone mad?_ - I immediately reacted, frowning.

_No, I´ve gone fair. I´m here because YOU got us kicked out! And YOU, literally, dragged me into running away, so YOU should do all the job_- She simply stated, taking out a small book from her right pocket.

_Well, you´re just as responsible as I am! YOU told HIM terrible things about my father, what did you expect me to do?_ - I asked, crossing my arms, if she wasn´t doing a thing, me neither. We were both just as guilty.

_We already discussed that! _- She answered, frowning too.

_Admit you´re just as guilty as I am!_ - I yelled, pissed off. Apparently we both had a talent to upset each other.

_Fine, can we just take those out now?_ _The sooner the faster_- she replied, as she kept her book and joined me.

We opened the boxes (she made all the imaginable faces of disgust) and I started carrying out one of the skrewts, but as soon as she tried to touch one, it nearly exploded, because she´d attempted to grab it´s tale (I just guessed that was the tale). She just shook her head and once more tried, failing, jumping before the thing caused an explosion.

_Are you retarded? Don´t grab it like that!_ - I immediately yelled as soon as I saw she was just fine, she´d scared me to death! She just glanced me before she tried once more, but I pulled her away, unable to even allow her risk herself again.

_Seriously, move, you´re useless_- I ordered, as she just closed the box and sighed, rubbing her arms to warm up, making me realize how cold it was.

A few minutes later, all the skrewts were out of the box, as she just stood terrified behind a giant pumpkin. I approached her and tapped her shoulder.

_And now, it´s up to you to feed them_- I said, smiling widely. The face she made was priceless!

_I´m joking! Wait here while I go get something to feed them_- I finally added, laughing, as I walked away.

Nobody truly knew what those ate, so I wandered through the forest for a couple of minutes, looking for something to feed them with, but suddenly, SPLAT! I fell on a whole someone (a very stupid person, I must add) had made on the floor.

As soon as I stood up I realized that that wasn´t an ordinary whole, it was a peep- hole! Who the hell had the brilliant idea to put a freaking peep-hole on the middle of the forest!I breathed deep and tried not to flip out. I illuminated my wand and examined the hole, it was pretty deep, and the walls were made of stone. Maybe a simple _ascendio_ could fix this….

_Malfoy? ….Malfoy? …Where are you! ….Let me tell you, if this is a joke, it´s not fun, at all!_- I heard her call me, quite desperate.

_Listen, I´m here, there´s a peep-hole in the ground so watch your st…_- SPLAT! I was no longer by myself. She fell in the speed o lightning, on her knees, as I immediately ran towards her.

_Are you OK?_ - I asked, quite concerned, offering my hand, which she immediately accepted.

_I´m fine_ - she replied, cleaning the dirt of her clothes and knees.

_What? What the hell is this?_ - She asked, as she examined the room.

_It´s clearly a peep-hole, that someone very stupid made here_- I annoyingly answered, stating the obvious.

We heard some noises outside, as we both raised our heads towards the ceiling.

_Hey! We´re right here!-_ She eagerly yelled, receiving no reply. Then, the noises grew louder, and all like that, the exit was now covered by a giant stone.

_Great, just great!-_ I added, as she desperately hit the walls.

_What are we going to do now, genius?_ - She asked, frowning.

_Are you suggesting that this is MY fault? Again?_ - I asked, frowning back, seriously, was she going to blame me for absolutely everything that went wrong?

_Of course! Who was stu….silly enough to fall down here?_ - She yelled, kicking the wall.

_I remind you that you fell as well! _- I answered angrily, as she just sat down on the floor and covered her face.

_I hate you!-_ She muttered, as she started sobbing. Oh no, please! I hated it when she cried! Because I felt completely useless and stupid. I shivered with her crying, making me notice that it was way colder than outside.

I lost track of time inside there, I had no idea if it had been minutes, or hours. Each minute it just got colder and colder, and we were both frightened. She´d stopped crying minutes ago, now she was just shivering, and she could barely keep her eyes opened. I was more frightened by her state that by the fact of being trapped here.

_Draco, do you think someone´s going to find us?-_ I heard her say, stuttering. I immediately ran towards her, and sat next to her, now I was sure she was no longer upset.

_I ´m sure_- I replied, attempting to smile, but she was way too pale, trembling, all I wanted to do was just hug her, but I wasn´t sure about how she was going to react.

We remained silent for a long while, until she leaned her head on my shoulder, and I realized she was falling asleep. She was extremely cold, and my common sense told me that it was going to be no good for her to sleep.

_Grengrass, Grengrass!-_ I called, but she no longer replied.

_Greengrass!-_ I yelled, as she shivered in surprise.

_You have to stay awake, okay?-_ I asked, separating her hair from her face. I just have to say that it was softer than I imagined.

_I, I can´t_- she whispered, leaning on me again. I tried to pull her apart, but I was just terrified when I realized she´d fainted, and all I could do was panic.

_Astoria! Come on! Get up…please, please, Astoria!-_ I muttered as I slapped her cheeks, but nothing happened.

_Astoria!-_ I yelled, frightened, what was I meant to do now? I just hugged her and held her for a time that seemed forever, as tears showed up in my eyes, she was right, this was my entire fault.

_Astorria, arre you arrround herre? Astorria?-_ I heard a miraculous voice finally said. I hated him, but right now, his Bulgarian ass was highly appreciated.

_Hey, right here! We´re trapped!-_ I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I heard him come forwards and finally saw the rock being moved, showing the sight of the night sky, no wonder he was so worried!

_Ascendio!_ - He yelled, as Astoria and I were finally thrown to the surface.

_She fainted_! - I yelled, finally letting all my panic out. He immediately stole her from my arms and carried her, as she slowly woke up.

_Arre you alrright?-_ he asked, but she just smiled and leaned in his chest. OK, his ass was no longer appreciated; the way back to the castle never seemed longer.

**Hope you enjoyed! Guess who trapped them! I think the answer is quite obvious. Hope you liked it, hugs n butterfly kisses!**


	9. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR MY DEAR BB READERS

**Hello to all of you lovelies who are Reading this. First of all I would like to apologize because I haven´t updated in months :C, But I am not to blame! School is! Anyways, I am afraid to inform you that I haz no new chapter to offer :( Because well my family keeps me busy and I have felt unsipired despite the happy music, but I PROMISE to sit and write soon! **

**Anyway I´m sorry for spamming you all beautiful babies, but another reason why I can´t advance with this is because all my creativity is focused on a RP I have going on with the totally awesome .net/u/2796572/DJ_Lyons , so I expect you to check it out right here**

**.net/s/7607563/1/Hero!**

**Thanks for reading lovelies and I´m AWFULLY sorry for the spam and I PROMISE to update a decent chapter soon **

**I really do**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Cissy **


End file.
